


Decisions Made

by SkySword



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, JJ makes stupid decisions and cheats, Not for JJ fans, not a very happy ending, will deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: A single, stupid decision can make everything fall apart.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Others, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Kudos: 8





	Decisions Made

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Criminal Minds, the series and characters belong to their respected owners.

She never meant for this to happen.

It started as a joke between friends. From there the teasing changed from playful to serious, the emotions tied became heated falling into place together, turning passionate and real. There no excuses. Nothing could be denied, JJ was a willing participant in the affair. 

The lies made up working late, going out with the rest of the team, extra paperwork and so on. Each lie piled up after another until becoming second nature. 

JJ did not even know why she cheated. Was it the thrill? Was it because she did not love Will? No. That could not be it. She loved Will and loved her kids. But why did she keep cheating? Continuing the affair without a second thought? Why had she brought her lover home? 

Will came home early and headed upstairs, and now here they were sitting on the couch. Her clothes dishevelled gazing at the distraught man before her. Will’s eyes desperately asking, pleading with her that this wasn’t real.

Tears ran down her cheeks, whipping her fingers at the end barely able of raising her head to meet with his. 

“Will. I… I never meant for any of this to happen." JJ choked, sniffling trying to hold her composure. “I didn’t want to hurt you." 

Will remained silent. Hands folding together and forced his head up. “How long?“

“W-what?“ She asked confused. 

“How… How long has the affair been going on, Jayjah?“ Will repeated firmly. His accent slipped through revealing the spark of anger, despite trying to reign himself in. She spotted sadness in his eyes and disappointment, frankly, she did not know what was worse. 

JJ lowered her head and ran a finger through her locks. “I…”

“Jayjah.“Will whispered.

"... A while. A long while now," JJ admitted, truthfully, and gripped the fabric of her pants tightly unable to look at her husband.

 _Nothing_.

Pure utter silence. It bothered her. That Will was not saying a thing caused her nerves screaming at her wildly, wanting something anything to happen. It was better than the no one saying anything, even Will screaming and yelling would have been better.

Instead, Will raised his hand gently cupping her cheek. The caressing filled her with warmth and felt a smile twitch at the corners of her lips.

He leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead. He took her free hand before placing his wedding band into her palm.

JJ felt her stomach sink.

“I love you Jayjah," He told her warmly. The smile was tight and did not reach his eyes. “But, I ain’t your plaything."

She bolted off the couch. “Will!”

“I’ll stay in a hotel tonight, you can tell the kids I got called into work. Tomorrow we’ll start working on the divorce papers," Will told. “Night, Jayjah."

JJ stood helplessly watching Will leave the house, barely acknowledging the sound of the door open and closing before collapsing to her knees. Her eyes watered letting out a horrid sob, arms wrapped around her body trying to prevent the shaking.

Why? Why did this happen?

All because of one stupid decision. Everything fell apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter End.
> 
> So, this has been something bubbling over the past while. Now I want to say that I do love JJ, but I do think she does say and make stupid decisions. Given how her character’s being written as of late and the whole Jeid thing, I can say that Will honestly deserves better treatment than what’s being given.
> 
> For those wondering who JJ cheated with, I’ll leave that to your imagination. And if I get enough support, I may write a sequel or something.


End file.
